Generally, computing systems that make use of peripheral devices to perform computation in parallel with central processing units are known. For example, a host computing system may implement a peripheral device to perform computations while the host computing system performs other information processing and/or management functions in order to reduce the processing load on the host computing system. In some instances, peripheral devices may be configured to perform specific types of processing. For example, graphics and/or sound cards (i.e., peripheral devices) may be provided within a host computing system to perform audio and/or video processing, thereby freeing the central processor(s) of the host computing system from having to perform these tasks.
Within the field of seismic earth modeling, host computing systems and peripheral devices have been configured such that certain types of calculations made in determining information related to a seismic volume of interest are performed on peripheral devices. Such peripheral devices may be specifically tailored to perform the requisite calculations, which may enhance the efficiency of the calculations (e.g., with time-savings, etc.). However, in such conventional configurations, bottlenecks in the processing of information on the peripheral devices may be formed by the need for communication of information between the host computing systems and the peripheral devices, and/or within the peripheral devices themselves.